


Faith

by Yourlocalmuffin



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Choking, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinky, Love Bites, Reader-Insert, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourlocalmuffin/pseuds/Yourlocalmuffin
Summary: John wants to experiment with you in the bedroom. With some faith, you comply.
Relationships: John Wick/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sendra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sendra/gifts).



> Hey, thank you so much for stopping by! Before reading, please check the tags to make sure these kinks are stuff you are into. This is actually one of my first readerxcanon characters, so any feedback is appreciated but this was a delight to write. Thank you so much!

It’s a cold evening. You are completely stripped of your clothing, tied to the bed frame as your skin gets adjusted to the friction of the ropes. This position is nothing you’ve actually tried before, and you are excited. 

The last rope tightens around your wrist to the bed, your movements now limited to the tight ropes around your wrist. Emotionally and physically, you are completely naked and exposed. 

You stare up at John. The man you ended up trusting to do this with you. 

The beautiful, silent assassin you have developed quite a close bond with, enough to actually share intimate moments with him. Something about him caught your eye, and you were glad you followed your gut instinct to make the first move when you met at the cafe all those years ago.

He gives a gentle smile as he looks over your body, tugging at the restraints to make sure they are secure, admiring every part of you. He nods, removing the last article of clothing to join you. He climbs on you, his cold fingers tracing against your warm body. Your body relaxes as he kisses you passionately, his hands fondling against your breasts. 

You sigh in the kiss, his tongue sliding in as he explores more of your body with his gentle fingertips. His touch makes you melt underneath him. He presses his tongue down your throat, meeting your tongue’s swirls with precision. You mostly focus on the kiss, but when his fingers reach your clit, your muffled sighs turn into a deep moan, your back arching to the sensation. 

Though you don’t mind the slow, gentle movements, you really could go for an intense session right now. You sigh as you relax, letting John take the lead. If there’s anything you’ve learned from him, you should have faith he knows exactly what he’s doing. He’s excelled at everything he’s done, so why should sex be any different?

He pulls from the kiss as he suckles your neck, devouring every inch of your skin as he leaves pecks on your collar bone. Your cheeks become flustered as you lean your neck so John has more skin to explore. He takes the opportunity and leaves butterfly pecks on your neck. He hit the right nerve at the base of your neck. 

Your body shudders to the action, your body becoming warmer as his fingers firmly pinch your nipples. A gasp falls from your lips before you can stop it, your hips bucking ever so slightly against John’s thigh, your body desperate for any friction he can provide. 

Normally, you’d be gripping his firm shoulders or his soft hair, but these restraints you agreed to be tied down with suddenly become very prevalent around your wrists. You sigh, but just let yourself relax. It will be okay. He will take care of you.

You know John, as silent of a man he is, does like control. After everything he’s lost, a bit of control must mean everything to him. 

It was his idea for the restraints and after a few hours of pondering, you decided it would be worth to explore something new in your sex life. After you agreed, John lifted you up to the bedroom, and here you are, being showered in affection and aggression.

As you like it. 

John’s teasing licks interrupts your thoughts as he nips into your skin. Your body shakes as you feel a rush of euphoria in your body. You feel John smirking as he bites harder in your skin, a deep groan passing your lips. It seems he’s found your weakness. You don’t think the bite is strong enough to draw blood, but it is definitely a strong enough bite to hit your nerves. 

You sigh again as he leaves more kisses on your body, you desperately tugging at your restraints. His nips always start gently, but as he gets more comfortable, the bites become sharper and intense, trying to elevate every nerve in your body, making you desperate to tug at the restraints further. 

He trails his bites on your body down to your inner thighs. He pauses when he gets there, but the minute he presses his lips and teeth against your thighs, you immediately shrill in delight. Your nerves cause your body to tremble to his affection, him devouring each section of your thigh. Your neck’s sensitivity is nothing compared to your thighs. 

You whine and tug against the restraints, hoping you can get out of them to grip John’s hair, but your attempts fail. John is rude enough to let a small amused chuckle pass his lips as he bites your skin one last time before looking up at you. 

“Can we do anal?”

John’s always been to the point of what he wants and you love that. 

It’s been a while since you’ve done anal, but you are up to it. You have faith that John would know exactly how to make anal enjoyable for the both of you. You give a brisk nod as he smiles. 

He stands up from your bed and grabs lube from the nightstand, you glancing over at his sturdy figure and his well endowed member that has been in you multiple times. Admiring the body that you have become so familiar with, he just looks stunning in the moonlight. 

John smiles, giving you a kiss before climbing back on the bed. 

“Ready?” John asks, you nodding. 

He lubes three fingers and slowly inserts one into you. The digit is slightly chill due to the touch due to the lube, but the contrast of that cold sensation is welcomed. You sigh as John’s finger moves in you, trying to prepare you for what is to come. His movements are slow, calculated, and accurate, trying to find the best way to spot yet another weakness. 

After a parade of moans falling from your mouth, you feel another finger inserted into you. This causes you to groan, turning your head away and closing your eyes, enjoying each move John’s nimble fingers make to make sure you are comfortable when he gets to fucking you so roughly you probably won’t be able to walk in the morning. 

The digits spread in you, your body relaxing to the sensation of being penetrated for the first time in a while. You feel your hips roll against the fingers, letting out a slew of moans against his tricks. The fingers explore inside you, stretching you out and penetrating the right spots. 

During this, he lays closer to you, his lips back to biting, but now focused on sucking on your hips to leave sore hickeys on your sides. You whine, bucking your hips erratically, his fingers able to hit a decent angle inside of you that jolts your nerves. A deep groan comes from the back of your throat as he bites down on your hip. 

He continues to suckle your hip as he slides in the third digit, him letting his fingers rest as you adjust. When he pulls away, you know from that familiar tingle that was placed on your skin that will bruise. 

Like the rest of the bites John has graciously given.

The fingers spread ever so slowly in you as John uses his free hand to rub your thigh, the contact helping your body relax. He lets the fingers curl up a bit in you and when you give a desperate cry, it’s obvious you are ready.

He pulls out the fingers from you, a whimper of protest comes from your lips from the lack of fullness.

“Just a minute.” John mutters as he grabs the lube and strokes his hard cock.

He is putting on more lube than usual, and you know that it is going to hurt in the best way possible. Like those sensitive bites now settling on your skin. 

John looks up at you and nods, “Ready?”

You give another nod as he presses his dick inside you. His soft grunt full of satisfaction is charming and welcomed. He starts gentle, inserting himself in you inch by inch. The fingers were nothing compared to John’s thick cock inside of you, the warmth welcomed and the way it spreads inside of you, it’s complete bliss. Besides the fact you feel satisfied and aroused, just having John here, not betraying your trust and hitting every need of yours in such a fluid way means everything.  
You feel warmer than you had that day, and you were adorned in layers that morning to fight the brisk weather. John inches himself in as deep as he can go, and he pauses, waiting for your body to adjust.

You feel yourself pulsing a bit around his dick and you would love to hold him so close that the tightness would be near unbearable for him, but once you tug at the restraints again, it’s futile. You will just have to hope John is ready to please you in different ways. 

When he experiments with his first thrust, you give a sinful, delighted sob in response. John looks up and locks eyes with you. When you moan during the next thrust, John’s hands start to creep up on your body. Each finger enlightens a nerve in you, clearly familiar with every inch of you. 

A parade of moans from you follow, his thrusting steadily picking up as you feel his hands stop at your neck. He applies a gentle amount of pressure, looking at your reaction as he nods. You know he won’t kill you, choking is something you two are familiar with by this point. You do wonder if he only chokes you because the lack of air makes you so much wetter with each squeeze. 

You gasp, trying to make another noise but John just slowly tightens his grip. 

“You’ve been very loud tonight,” His soft voice echoes the bedroom, “I think you need to be a bit more silent.”

You smile a bit through the grip choking, feeling the pressure of your airways tighten. The lack of control and limited oxygen cause your body to shiver as is, but when John thrusts a bit harder than he has been, you try to let out a groan, but all that comes out is a muffled, airy gasp. 

John looks up at you, gives a small smile, and thrusts harder in you, his dick now firmer than it has been. He doesn’t move his skilled hands from your throat as he continues to move inside of you. 

You gasp for air and from the friction once again as John paces himself in you. You are surprised he’s not rougher with you, but you know why: if you were wrapped around him, he would have likely come by now. 

The sensation of what he’s doing to you and how roughly delights you. You’ve always liked it rough. Sure, gentle sex has its perks, but something about rough, hot sex can be just as intimate as two people making love. The ultimate trust you have in each other means everything to have a good time. With that thought, your mind focuses on why it went there:

You, without a doubt, trust John with your life. 

John grips your neck a bit tighter, his teeth clenching as he cums deep in your asshole. You try to gasp at the sudden wave of warmth in you, but your airways fail you. Your back arches at the sensation as John grunts, slowly thrusting to ride out his orgasm in you. 

You feel his hands loosen his grip, his grunting reducing as he pulls out of you. You sigh as you feel John’s hands trace your body back down to your crotch. You feel two fingers trace on your clit, already soaking wet from the biting and choking. 

His fingers are no longer cool, but his gentle moments tease your nerves to the extreme as he flicks your clit, calculated and paced to what he knows what you like. Your throat, now free of any restraint, only is able to give weak whimpers against his touch. 

Your nerves, already overstimulated, try to hang on to any last thread to make this moment last longer. However, you feel your eyes rolling back and your gasps getting louder, John barely putting any effort to finish you off by this point. He chuckles a bit in amusement as he moves his body up to you. 

A familiar touch presses against your skin. His lips have found an unbruised spot on your skin near the otherside of your collarbone, his lips pressing down to be gentle for just a mere second before teeth get involved. He bites on your skin with ease, sucking against your skin to hear your delighted shrills. 

You tug against your restraints, desperate for any way for you to be free so you can grip on something, but as you resign to your fate, your body tenses due to the friction, and as your heart rate rises, your knees lock. You moan against John’s final bite, which you know will bruise given time.

Your vision begins to blackout as you finally cum on John’s fingers, your hips grinding on them as you feel yourself with a wave of satisfaction you’ve wanted for a while. You catch your breath, gasping for the air you lost during that session, and a relaxed smile falls on your face. John pulls his now soaking fingers away. 

He looks over you, a hum passing his lips, satisfied with his handiwork. He rubs your leg, his hands working to release your restraints. When they finally are removed, John picks you up and places you in his lap, holding you close. 

He doesn’t need to utter a word as you relax against him, your eyes beginning to close as he rubs your hair, giving you gentle kisses on your crown as you catch your breath. You are no longer cold, but your wrists hurt and you know you need to clean yourself up. 

“I’m drawing a bath,” John mutters, “Want to join?”

You nod, still trying to find your voice as he picks you up with ease and walks you both to the bathroom, him placing you down on the toilet seat as he grabs Epsom salts and soap, filling the tub with your favorite scents. 

After a solid minute of waiting the water to rise, he picks you up again, placing both of you in the bathtub, turning off the water almost a second too late. The warmth of the steam of water is welcomed, even against your sensitive bite marks. John holding you from behind is so comforting, his hands rubbing soap on your back to clean you up. 

You love moments like this and when John kisses your head, you feel his member become erect again. To tease him, you grind your hips just a bit to make sure water does not splash out. You know you would need a moment to rest, but you wouldn’t mind fooling around a bit more before bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. Every view, kudos, and comment is appreciated! As mentioned beforehand, please let me know if you have any feedback since this is my first readerxcanon I've done. Either way, much love and thanks for stopping by!


End file.
